· Espiral ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Edward nunca regresó de sus años de 'rebeldía'. Su familia pensaba que no había esperanzas de que él regresara, hasta que Alice tiene la una visión, involucrándolo a él y a su tan ansiada compañera, Bella Swan. ¿Edward regresará? ¿Se encontrarán? AU.


**|Sumario:** Edward nunca regresó de sus años de 'rebeldía'. Su familia pensaba que no había esperanzas de que él regresara, hasta que Alice tiene la una visión, involucrándolo a él y a su tan ansiada compañera, Bella Swan. ¿Edward regresará? ¿Podrán reunirse o pasarán la eternidad separados? AU.

**|Advertencias:** Universo Alterno Twilight. Vampiros.

**·: Espiral :·**

**Por Leonitta.**

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>a lluvia golpea insistente la ventana y hace una especie de eco en la vacía casa. Es algo desamparador. Me siento tan sola, tan desesperanzada. Desesperada y a la vez furiosa. Tan anhelante y resignada. En mis manos tengo algo que he aferrado por los últimos años, que he acariciado, mirado con anhelo, que tristemente he llegado amar. Sonrío con tristeza y resignación al portarretratos que tengo en mis manos, mientras mi dedo llega a tu perfecto rostro y lo acaricia por encima del cristal.

Tu belleza es sumamente arrebatadora e imponente. Tus revueltos y brillantes cabellos cobre resaltan en la palidez de tu piel, tu nariz recta y tus labios rojizos y carnosos tan acogedores están curvados en lo que parece ser un intento de sonrisa algo forzado y melancólico. Puedo ver la tristeza y la soledad que tus ojos color miel reflejan mientras me miras y a la vez no. Cada vez que veo tus ojos en esa fotografía, me siento identificada y miserable. Ahora mismo siento lo que tú has estado sintiendo por un siglo y me desespera no haber estado allí para ti, no haber llegado antes por ti y haberte evitado todo ese sufrimiento.

¿En dónde estás? ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no regresas? ¿Por qué no vienes a mí? ¿Acaso no notas que estoy esperándote? ¿Cuánto tiempo más me harás esperar? ¿Alguna vez regresarás, Edward? Mi mente se pregunta por enésima vez en esta semana. Lo único que quiero es que vuelvas, que estés conmigo, porque no quiero estar más sola. No quiero que estés más solo. No quiero estar aquí, mientras mi otra mitad, mi compañero, está en algún lugar del mundo. Lo más frustrante y triste es que probablemente ni siquiera sabe de mi existencia.

No sabe de esta triste vampiresa que se ha enamorado perdidamente de él y anhela algo que posiblemente nunca tendrá, y a alguien que posiblemente nunca vendrá. Lo espero desde hace cinco años, cinco años que a cualquier otra persona, una persona normal y con una vida cualquiera, se le irían como agua. Pero a mí se me hicieron una eternidad. Y el saber que todavía tenía toda una eternidad por delante que quizá pasaría sola, no lograba tranquilizarme.

Todavía me recuerdo aquel día, hace quince años, cuando desperté con un cuerpo y sensaciones que parecían desconocidas y totalmente ajenas a mí. El día en que nací como vampiresa. El día en el que mi destino se selló y mi cuerpo se congeló para toda la eternidad. Allí había perdido todo, pero a la vez había ganado un amor tan intenso que quemaba y me desbarataba por dentro… Antes había sido una simple y normal adolescente de diecisiete años. Una adolescente que probablemente ahora estaría muerte de no haber sido por la familia Cullen.

Hace cinco años me había ido a vivir con mi papá, el jefe de policía de un pequeño, frío y lluvioso pueblo de Washington. Forks. No esperaba que ocurriera nada fuera de lo normal, ni que mi vida cambiara drásticamente, simplemente había ido allí con el deseo de darle algo de felicidad a mi madre. De hecho, nada cambió ni pasó durante varios meses en los que estuve viviendo allí. Lo único interesante y fuera de lo normal que parecía haber allí, era la extraña y aislada familia Cullen. Cuatro de sus intrigantes resultaban ser estudiantes de la secundaria de Forks.

Alice y Emmett Cullen, Rosalie y Jasper Hale. Desde el momento el que los vi, inmóviles como estatuas, aislados en aquella mesa de la esquina de la cafetería y mostrando una imponente y desmesurada belleza, supe que había algo raro con ellos. Definitivamente no eran normales. Sin embargo, sabiendo bien que no me gustaba que se metieran con mis cosas y que sería algo hipócrita intentar hacerlo con ellos, lo dejé así y no intenté pensar mucho en ellos. De vez en cuando me encontraba con Alice, una chica con una grácil apariencia de bailarina de ballet, de quien creía recibir miradas furtivas y curiosas. Aunque nunca estuve segura.

Entonces llegó ese día, en el que todo cambió. Había estado nevando y los caminos se habían vuelto algo resbalosos. Los recuerdos borrosos cuando estaba parada allí, en el estacionamiento del instituto, mirando horrorizada a la furgoneta que se dirigía sin control hacia mí, vienen a mi mente. Me quedé congelada allí, sabiendo que no podría ser lo suficientemente rápida para escapar de la muerte. Chirridos ensordecedores, gritos desgarradores, una profunda y desgarradora agonía que me empujó a la total oscuridad. Supe que ya no abriría los ojos nunca más.

Sin embargo, después de una eternidad de agonía, desperté en un lugar desconocido, aunque con personas sorprendentemente familiares. El Doctor Carlisle Cullen y Alice Cullen estaban allí, ambos mirándome con preocupación y cautela. Sólo podía mirarles desconcertada y llevarme la mano a mi garganta mientras sentía un fuego insoportable. Miraba a mi alrededor y todo era demasiado claro y explícito. Veía todos y cada uno de los minúsculos detalles de la habitación, e incluso cada sonido que estaba segura de que no provenían de la casa. ¿Qué sucedía conmigo?

No tardé mucho en recibir respuestas. Básicamente estaba muerta, ¿o cómo se le podía llamar a esto? ¿Muerta en vida? Mi cuerpo se había congelado para siempre. Según la explicación de Carlisle, el me había mordido y había introducido en mí una especie de veneno que me había 'curado', pero a la vez había matado mis órganos internos y me había convertido en un _vampiro_. Sí, un vampiro. No lo tomé en serio e incluso me enojé, pero entonces Carlisle comenzó a explicarme las razones por las que me sentía como me sentía.

Ese fuego en mi garganta, mi audición y visión detallada, entre otras cosas más que podría apreciar. Todo esto lo recibí con una risa que pronto se volvió histérica para terminar en horror. ¿Eso significaba que tendría que matar a personas? ¿Qué sería un monstruo? Carlisle de inmediato comenzó a explicarme que ellos llevaban una dieta especial, una que no hacía que mataran personas inocentes y que pudieran integrarse a la sociedad como unos humanos más. Ellos bebían sangre de animales. Quedé un poco intrigada por esto y hasta que no estuve poseída por instintos básicos a la hora que me llevaron a 'cazar' no lo creí.

Tardé varios días en procesar y aceptar lo que pasaba. Los Cullen eran _vampiros_. Ahora comprendía por qué eran tan _diferentes_, porque se aislaban, porque tenían esa belleza arrebatadora. Sólo para atraer a sus presas, aunque ellos renegaban de su naturaleza en ese sentido. Y ahora yo era un vampiro. Nunca volvería a comer, ni dormiría, ni envejecería. Pero eso era lo menos importante, cuando el factor más importante vino a mí: Charlie y Renée. Recuerdo haber sentido una rabia terrible cuando me dijeron que ellos pensaban que estaba muerta, que nunca más podría volverlos a ver.

Recuerdo haber sufrido una terrible agonía cuando comencé a sollozar y quise refugiarme en el alivio de las lágrimas y no pude. Sólo ese picor, esa frustración de no poder liberar tus sentimientos… Como si fuera una forma de castigo. Sin poder evitarlo comencé a tenerles algo de resentimiento a todos ellos. ¿Por qué me habían hecho esto? ¿Por qué me habían quitado mi vida? ¿Por qué me habían condenado a esta vida? Carlisle decía que sus intenciones habían sido salvarme, pero por la forma en que Alice me miraba presentía que había algo más.

La respuesta llegó un tiempo después. Me encontré con esa fotografía por pura casualidad, mientras andaba curioseando por la casa, intentando distraerme. En cuanto la vi llamó por completo mi atención y no pude evitar observarla con mucha atención y curiosidad. Era una foto algo antigua del hombre más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida. Su desgarradora e inquietante belleza me dejó sin aliento. En cuanto vi sus ojos miel supe que era un vampiro. Todos los Cullen era sumamente hermosos y perfectos, pero no se comparaban a la perfección que el chico tenía.

Podía decir su rostro juvenil que debía de tener mi misma edad biológica. Tenía un cabello revuelto y brillante de un curioso color broncíneo, la palidez extrema características de los vampiros, los labios carnosos y rojos… todo en él me llamaba sin que pudiera comprenderlo. Y sus ojos miel, como de todos los Cullen, albergaban una melancolía y desolación que me intrigaron y no comprendí. ¿Por qué ese ángel estaba tan triste? ¿Qué le sucedía? Pero más importante ¿quién era? ¿En dónde estaba? Me sobresalté al sentir a Alice atrás de mí, ni siquiera la había olido.

—Él es Edward, mi hermano —dijo antes de que pudiera preguntar algo. Le miré con inusitada curiosidad y expectación, esperaba que pudiera decirme algo de él sin tener que preguntarlo yo.

—¿Tu… hermano?

—Sí, él también fue convertido por Carlisle y es parte de la familia… —replicó en tono melancólico, mientras sus ojos usualmente alegres se tornaba tristes. Mi curiosidad sólo logró dispararse.

—¿Y en dónde está? ¿Acaso…? —intenté no sonar muy desesperada por saberlo. No entendía por qué me sentía así, pero no quería que Alice lo notara tampoco.

—Él está vivo, pero no sabemos en dónde está y no lo hemos visto desde que se fue. Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

—¿Por qué se fue? —Alice no contestó de inmediato, sus ojos repentinamente brillaban con una extraña emoción, aunque parecía debatirse en si contestarme o probablemente escogiendo lo que debería de decirme.

—Es algo… complicado —comenzó y abrí la boca. —Verás, todos los vampiros en algún momento llegan a encontrar a otro vampiro con quien comparten un profundo y único lazo que los une para toda la eternidad. Es como el amor humano, pero es mucho más puro y nunca se extingue, los une desde el alma. Esa persona es como tu complemento, la que está hecha para ti, es tu pareja o compañero.

—Entonces, ¿tú y Jasper…? —comencé, comenzando a entender lo que me decía… Emmett y Rosalie. Carlisle y Esme… Todos ellos… Aunque aún sin relacionarlo con Edward.

—Sí, él es mi compañero —replicó ella con una sonrisa. Ni siquiera hubiera sido necesaria su confirmación. Las relaciones de las tres parejas a mi alrededor siempre me habían parecido sumamente intrigantes. Tan profundas y puras. Ahora realmente entendía el significado que entonces tomaban las relaciones. Alma gemela. Compañero. _Amor eterno_. La posibilidad de algo así…

—Vaya… —fue todo lo que pude decir, algo sorprendida. Pero volví al punto y fruncí el ceño. —Aunque no sé qué tiene que ver con Edward —Por alguna razón me gustaba decir su nombre. Era un nombre tan auténtico, clásico, elegante… Le quedaba tan bien.

—Tiene que ver mucho y también contigo —replicó Alice, sorprendiéndome y confundiéndome mucho más. Poniéndome alerta. Ella mantenía una expresión impasible, aunque sus ojos me miraban con cautela.

—¿Conmigo? Pero ¿qué…?

—Edward fue el primero en ser convertido por Carlisle en 1918. Estaba muriendo de gripe española y Carlisle decidió convertirlo en parte para ayudarlo y en parte para aliviar la soledad que sentía en ese momento —explicó Alice y yo asentí. Las historias que me habían contado de sus vidas me habían dejado anonada, así que me imaginaba las razones por las que Carlisle lo había hecho. —Como ya sabes, siguió Esme y Edward presenció como ellos se volvieron compañeros. Carlisle notaba lo aburrido y desolado que se sentía Edward, por lo que cuando encontró a Rosalie, la convirtió con la intención de que se volviera su compañera…

Esta información me sorprendió. ¿Rosalie… como la compañera de Edward? Definitivamente no habían sido compatibles, si Edward ahora no estaba y Rosalie estaba con Emmett…

—Edward se horrorizó con la idea, apreciaba la intención de Carlisle, pero Rosalie era totalmente opuesta a él y no la deseaba en esa forma. Finalmente Rosalie encontró a Emmett y se convirtió en su compañero, luego llegamos Jasper y yo. Edward ya había presenciado tres uniones y él ya había estado deseando una compañera. Pero eso nunca pasó, se fue sintiendo más solo y aislado, se llenaba de amargura y tristeza, se desesperó y perdió la esperanza… Se sentía muy miserable conforme los años pasaban.

Había escuchado como piedra a Alice mientras me contaba la historia de Edward. Podía imaginarme cómo se sentía. Si yo que había estado tan poco tiempo con la familia Cullen y veía lo profundos que eran los lazos entre las parejas, no imaginaba lo que tuvo que sufrir Edward durante todo ese tiempo. Solo, rodeado de vampiros felices y completos que habían encontrado a sus compañeros… Era como estar de más, como no pertenecer allí. —Mi hermano tiene un carácter especial… — continuó Alice, soltando una sonrisa melancólica. —Si en un principio nunca le gustó ser un vampiro, con los sentimientos de soledad y lástima hacia sí mismo, lo empeoró todo. Comenzó con esas creencias de no tener alma y ser un monstruo… Fue allí cuando se fue y comenzó su etapa rebelde.

—¿Etapa rebelde?

—Cambió de dieta —replicó Alice sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza. Entones lo entendí y jadeé por la sorpresa. Si bien los Cullen me habían explicado que la mayoría de los vampiros tomaban sangre humana, él que lo hubiera hecho... me desagradaba mucho por alguna razón. —No pienses mal de él. Aunque no justifica sus acciones, jamás mata a personas inocentes, sólo optó por jugar a ser Dios o tomar el papel de ser una especie de Vengador.

—¿Desde esa entonces no ha regresado? ¿Por qué no han ido a buscarlo?

—No, no ha querido regresar. No ha dejado que lo encontremos. Y las visiones que tengo de él son muy esporádicas —dijo Alice y podía ver la tristeza que sentía por su hermano.

—Aún no sé que tengo que ver en esto… —Ella me miró como si la respuesta estuviera allí, como si a este punto ya debiera de saberla… Como si… De repente me la respuesta estuvo allí y me hizo jadear. Yo…

—¿Quieres decir que yo… yo…? —exclamé con sorpresa. Alice simplemente asintió. En mi pecho se sintió una calidez que no comprendí. —¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Verás, Bella… Un tiempo después de que tu llegaste, tuve una visión sobre ti y Edward, era muy borrosa… pero estaba allí —respondió Alice como si eso resolviera todo. Y en realidad así lo hizo. Él era mi compañero y yo era su compañera. —Cuando se lo dije a la familia estábamos asombrados y a la vez esperanzados, Edward tiene una compañera y probablemente… Sabíamos que no podíamos decirte así simplemente, pero…

—Pero se presentó la oportunidad del accidente, ¿cierto? —dije, por fin comprendiendo todo esto y sintiendo que todo encajaba. —Me convirtieron para él, porque pensaron que así volvería —no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación y me contesté a mí misma asintiendo.

—Bella nosotros… —comenzó a Alice y supe que quería darme una especie de disculpa, pero en ese momento no me importó. Sólo quería saber de Edward.

—No importa realmente. Pero ¿de qué sirve que me hayan convertido, si no tienen ni idea de en dónde está Edward? —dije con un tono apático y pesimista. Sintiéndome muy apesadumbrada de repente. —Además el hecho de que haya matado a toda esa gente y lo siga haciendo…

—La visión se ha vuelto más clara, Bella. De hecho he tenido más visiones. Definitivamente algún día estarán juntos, aunque aún no sé cómo se reunirán —replicó ella muy segura y con una pequeña sonrisa. —Pero, Bella, no pienses en Edward de esa manera. Si lo conocieras, tal vez entenderías todo lo que hizo. Sé que no es algo bueno, pero no creas que los mató por placer, simplemente su auto lástima le llevó a dejarse llevar por el 'monstruo' que consideraba ser y pensó que tal vez librando al mundo de esas personas malas le ayudaría a redimir su alma ya de por sí condenada.

Ladeé la cabeza y contemple todo lo que Alice me había dicho. Definitivamente estaba claro que se odiaba a sí mismo. A él tampoco le gustaba ser un vampiro, un monstruo, yo había estado pensando en eso varias veces. Luego agregando la soledad, la monotonía, la alegría de los demás… Comenzaba a entenderlo más y más. —Tiene un profundo desprecio y lástima hacia sí mismo. Cuando se fue estaba seguro de que ni siquiera merecía una compañera. Se resignó y, aunque sé que lo que hace no le gusta, piensa que es la única opción para él.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

—Hace mucho tiempo, Bella, me pone muy triste, pero algún día vendrá. Las visiones siguen allí.

Y sólo podía tener esperanza. Tengo toda la eternidad para hacerlo...

.

.

Después de eso, hablamos mucho de Edward. Dejó de importarme que los demás notaran lo interesada y ansiosa que me sentía por saber y conocer más y más de él. Después de todo, ¿era mi compañero, no? Y aunque no había recibido primeras impresiones muy gratas de él, conforme Alice fue contándome lo que hacía, me di cuenta de que era alguien muy interesante. Alguien que, por medio de anécdotas, comenzaba a gustarme realmente. Pronto me vi aferrando esa fotografía todo el tiempo, enamorándome y memorizando ese rostro de papel.

Me estaba enamorando de él. Sabía que aún no estábamos unidos por ese lazo, después de todo… Nunca nos habíamos encontrado y lo único que tenía de él era una vieja fotografía y unas cuantas anécdotas. Parecía ser un chico refinado y muy talentoso por todo lo que me decían. Pronto aprendí lo mucho que la familia Cullen lo apreciaba. Carlisle y Esme lo consideraban como un hijo, podía ver cuando hablaban de él lo mucho que lo extrañaban y deseaban que volviera. Me sorprendía lo dispuestos que estaban a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos después de haber… Alice parecía ser la más unida a él, aunque todos lo consideraban como un hermano.

Estoy acostada en mi cama —una que nunca utilizo, por cierto— todavía con esa fotografía, después de haber recordado los últimos quince años de mi vida. Todo esto parece ser un sin sentido y aún no termino de comprenderlo por completo. Hace un rato que habían regresado de caza, aunque yo había seguido encerrada en mi habitación, como solía hacer siempre. Alice mencionaba que me parecía en muchos aspectos a Edward… De pronto me vi sacada de mis pensamientos cuando escuché a Alice jadear de una manera tan familiar que ya conocía lo que significaba.

Una visión.

Alice pronunció su nombre entonces. Aguanté el aire y me quedé congelada en mi sitio mientras procesaba la información. _Edward_. Ella estaba teniendo una visión de Edward, después de tanto tiempo. _Edward_. _Edward. _—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Eso fue suficiente para sacarme de mi trance y estar en un instante junto a Alice. Todos estaban ansiosos y a la vez sorprendidos. Yo la veía como si mi vida dependiera de un hilo. ¿Venía? ¿Por fin me encontraría?

El horrorizado rostro de Alice me decía que no podía ser nada bueno. Su mirada me buscó frenética me lanzó una mirada llena de preocupación y terror… una profunda tristeza. —¿Qué sucede?

—Edward… —repitió Alice con voz ahogada, mientras mantenía los ojos muy abiertos. —Él… Él va a matarse —Jadeé y sentí como si un ladrillo bajara por mi garganta hasta situarse en mi estómago. No… No me podía hacer eso. Todos los demás parecían estar igual de asombrados y horrorizados.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo va a hacer eso? —preguntó con horror Esme mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca.

—Vulturis —replicó Alice y no necesitamos más. También me habían explicado las reglas de los vampiros y sobre su máxima autoridad en el mundo. Algo así como la realeza. Aquellos que cuidaban el secreto de los vampiros y que mataban a todo aquel se atrevía a desafiarlos.

—No creo que Aro esté dispuesto a matarlo, no con un don tan valioso —reflexionó Carlisle, con la preocupación y ansiedad evidentes en su rostro.

—Va a exponerse a los humanos —dijo Alice y Carlisle asintió como si ya hubiese comenzado a considerar eso.

—¿Cuándo?

—Dentro de tres días. Se expondrá a la luz de sol en un festival y entonces… —Alice no pudo continuar y yo sólo pude mirarle congelada en mi sitio. No. Edward. No. —Tenemos que ir a detenerlo… Bella.

Dirigió su mirada a mí y la miré con determinación. No iba a permitir que esto pasara. No iba a permitir que Edward me abandonara. Haría todo lo posible por detenerlo y si no… entonces yo también haría lo mismo y le seguiría. —Tenemos que ir a Volterra —dijo simplemente y asentí de inmediato.

.

.

Alice y yo habíamos tomado de inmediato un avión a Italia. Edward podría reconocer el aroma de cualquiera de los Cullen, así que habían decidido quedarse, aunque algo angustiados y preocupados por Edward. Según Alice yo era la única que podía impedir esto, pues a mí no me conocía, aunque había altas probabilidades de que los dos termináramos muertos. Sinceramente esto no me importó. O juntos vivos o juntos muertos.

Si tuviera corazón seguramente estaría martillando fuertemente contra mi pecho, seguramente me hubiese dado un infarto y ahora estaría muerta, de lo ansiosa y desesperada que me encontraba. Estábamos tan cerca de él y él estaba tan cerca de su muerte. Cuando llegamos a Volterra, Alice dijo que ella no podría ir, que yo tendría que ir sola. Explicó que si se acercaba podría leerle la mente o probablemente reconocería su esencia y se expondría de inmediato, antes de que pudiera impedirlo. Por eso que tenía que continuar yo, porque a mí no me conocía.

Intenté correr a velocidad humana, esquivando a todos esos humanos que estaban en el festival. Y entonces lo vi, mientras el tiempo se detenía para mí, pero a la vez que el reloj daba sus fuertes y resonantes campanadas, anunciando que la hora de su muerte se acercaba. Él estaba allí parado, mientras el sol comenzaba a dar de lleno en la plaza y él se preparaba para dar el paso que sellaría su destino.

Comenzaba a dar un paso y entonces… Lo empujé intentando no usar la fuerza necesaria y así ocultarnos a los dos de los rayos de sol. —¡No, no lo hagas! —grité mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Él había jadeado de la sorpresa y no supe si decir por la extraña electricidad que había sentido ante su contacto o el que yo hubiese impedido que se lanzara a los rayos del sol. Su cuerpo se tensó bajo mi contacto.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios? —comenzó a balbucear él, intenté no quedarme hipnotizada por lo sedosa y rica que sonaba su voz. Sabía que esta era el momento menos oportuno, pero resultaba de alguna manera… _seductora_. También intenté no dejarme llevar por el intenso y único aroma que le envolvía. Dulce, fresca, con olor a canela…

—No lo hagas, Edward. No… —repetí, con la voz algo ahogada, pues estaba aferrada a su pecho y volvía a inspirar su embriagador aroma. Jadeó de sorpresa al escuchar mis palabras.

—¿Qué…? —Entonces decidí separarme y empezar a explicar todo. En cuanto tuve una vista completa de su rostro, olvidé por completo eso. Ambos nos miramos fijamente y jadeamos mientras nos veíamos uno al otro con los ojos muy abiertos. Decir que en las viejas fotografías que Carlisle tenía era _hermoso y perfecto_, era sin duda una especie de insulto hacia él.

No le hacían justicia. Delante de mí tenía al chico de la fotografía, a mi Edward, mil veces más hermoso que nunca. Poseía una arrebatadora e inhumana belleza y parecía un ángel herido. Definitivamente estaba sufriendo. Podía verlo en los desolados y opacos ojos dorados, en las profundas y marcadas ojeras alrededor de sus tristes ojos. Su rostro estaba más pálido que el mío incluso y algo demacrado. El sufrimiento y la soledad se lo habían comido, pero eso no le quitaba lo hermoso que era.

Allí estaba todo el amor. Ahora, que por fin tenía enfrente al hombre que tanto había anhelado, era mucho más intenso y abrumador que nunca. Allí estaba y por fin lo tenía. Él era mi compañero, pero ahora yo tenía que hacerle ver eso. Ambos nos estábamos observando intensamente, me sentía algo nerviosa y a la vez eufórica al sentir como su mirada recorría todo mi cuerpo, mientras hacía lo mismo con él. Cuando nos volvimos a mirar a los ojos, pude ver cómo me miraba con algo de confusión, sorpresa y… curiosidad. Era de esperarse, después de todo no tenía ni idea de quién era.

—¿Cómo sabes…? ¿Quién eres? —inquirió confusamente mientras me observaba. Sentía una especie de tirón que me jalaba hacia él mientras me miraba intensamente, sus ojos se dilataban y una emoción brillaba en ellos. Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, como si intentara deshacerse de pensamientos no deseados. Después miró a nuestro alrededor y sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro. —No sé cómo sabes mi nombre, pero no te metas… Yo tengo que…

—No, no voy a dejar que hagas esa locura —lo interrumpí, negando repetidamente con la cabeza y sintiendo que me llenaba de nuevo de angustia. Me miró por unos instantes confuso, para después adoptar una expresión de concentración. En sus ojos pasó la irritación, la confusión y luego la frustración. Ladeó la cabeza mientras me miraba intensamente y sentí que las piernas me fallaban.

—¿Quién eres?

—Yo… Soy Bella… —contesté rápidamente, aunque supe que eso no decía mucho de mí. —Carlisle me convirtió —añadí, esperando que eso sirviera de algo. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y el reconocimiento cruzó su rostro. Sus tristes y opacos ojos volvieron a la vida mientras el remordimiento, el dolor, el miedo y la vergüenza los invadía.

—¿Carlisle? Entonces… ¿Alice vio esto, no es así? —murmuró, todavía sorprendido y confundido. Para que luego el entendimiento surcara su rostro después de mencionar a Alice. —Aunque no entiendo por qué te enviaron —añadió para sí mismo.

—No reconocerías mi esencia —dije simplemente y él asintió ausente, entendiéndolo.

—No entiendo por qué han hecho esto… —pensó en voz alta, de repente algo melancólico y pensativo, suspirando y sacudiendo la cabeza pesadamente. —Pero yo… debo de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Nadie lo entenderá, pero debo de hacerlo. Vete, por favor —añadió desapasionadamente, mirando al suelo.

—Edward, no lo entiendes. Por favor, no lo hagas, no me dejes… He estado tanto tiempo… No me abandones —supliqué, mientras sus palabras causaban en mí una terrible angustia y agonía en mi pecho. No, no, él no podía desear eso. Él no podía morir. No podía dejar que esto terminara así. A este punto ya estaba sollozando y me aferraba a él con todas mis fuerzas. —Déjame explicarte, por favor.

—Lo que sea que te hayan mandado a decir, no quiero escucharlo. No lo entiendes, tengo que hacerlo —me interrumpió, apartándome con suavidad y a la vez firmeza. Pareció algo arrepentido al ver la expresión torturada de mi rostro.

—No tú no entiendes. He estado esperando por tanto tiempo, he sufrido tanto pensando que quizá estaba esperando a alguien que nunca aparecería… Y ahora que por fin lo encuentro quiere matarse y no quiere escucharme…

—No entiendo de lo que estás hablando…

—¡Carlisle me convirtió para ti! —exclamé sin pensarlo y los ojos de nuevo me volvían a picar y anhelaba por enésima vez el húmedo rastro de las lágrimas por mis mejillas. Edward abrió los ojos al máximo y la boca también, aunque no salió nada de ella mientras me miraba asombrado y más confundido que nunca. —Hace quince años, cuando tu familia vivía en un pueblo de Washington, yo sufrí un accidente y… Carlisle decidió convertirme porque Alice tuvo una visión…

—Sobre tú y yo. Que yo era tú… compañera y algún día nos reuniríamos —terminé después de recomponerme. Edward estaba en shock.

—¿Mi compañera? —repitió con lentitud, mientras se pasaba una mano por sus ya eternamente despeinados cabellos broncíneos. —Eso no… No… —balbuceó mientras sus hombros se hundían y parecía estar más vulnerable que nunca. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando y me dolía tanto que me negara…

—Me han contado suficiente de ti como para saber lo que estás pensando. Es verdad, Edward, soy tu alma gemela. Y cuando Carlisle se enteró de esto decidió convertirme, con la esperanza de que algún día volvieras a casa y… ya no tuvieras que estar más solo —continué con tristeza, mientras esos dolorosos y angustiantes momentos regresaban a mi mente.

—Pero tú nunca regresaste y Alice no volvió a tener ninguna visión. Conforme iba pasando el tiempo me ponía más y más triste, mientras me veía sola y privada de mi vida anterior, viendo a tres perfectas parejas que se amaban con una intensidad que nunca había visto y que anhelaba. Aunque no me gusta admitirlo, perdía la esperanza de que algún día regresaras, pero… entonces Alice tuvo esta visión y sentí una alegría inmensa por saber por primera vez en mucho tiempo que estabas allí afuera, pero al saber lo que estabas a punto de hacer sentí una profunda agonía y desesperación.

No podía permitir que te hicieras algo como eso. Que terminarás así. Y tampoco podía permitir que todo esto terminara así para mí, no después de todo lo que he estado esperando, sufriendo y… deseado —terminé con voz temblorosa mientras lo miraba fijamente con mis ojos escocidos. Si no hubiese sido por esa expresión incrédula, torturada, miserable y culpable que tenía el rostro, hubiese creído que se trataba de una perfecta estatua de un Dios griego, en el estado de inmovilidad que se encontraba.

—Pero yo… —musitó, en sus ojos apareciendo involuntariamente una vulnerabilidad y esperanza que me estaba quebrando por dentro. Parecía muy torturado y en un gran dilema. Sin que lo pensara mucho levantó la mano y la dirigió inconscientemente a mi rostro, la miré anhelante, pero pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo e intentó bajarla a unos centímetros de mi rostro.

Ambos jadeamos cuando la toqué para impedírselo y sentí una extraña corriente eléctrica. Por la forma en que miraba nuestras manos unidas podía decir que también lo había sentido. Sostuve su mano contra mi rostro y casi cierro los ojos ante su suave y cálido contacto. —¿No lo sientes, Edward? ¿Es que no sentiste _eso_? —le pregunté, mientras lo miraba a los ojos y sentía ese extraño tirón en mi pecho.

—Pensé que estaría sólo siempre… —musitó, apenas audible para mi oído vampírico. —Pensé que no había nadie para mí y lo sigo pensando, después de todas las cosas que he hecho. Por eso decidí venir aquí, para acabar con todo eso…

—¡No, no lo hagas, Edward! ¡Estoy aquí! —chillé. —Ya no estás solo, no te dejaré, pero tú no me dejes a mí, por favor.

—Oh, Bella… Estoy comenzando a pensar que los Vulturis realmente me mataron. No podría merecer algo como esto… —dijo con voz torturada y temblorosa. Mi nombre sonó como gloria en su aterciopelada y hermosa voz. Casi me derrito.

—No, no estás muerto, estás aquí conmigo. Prométeme que no harás nada —exclamé, acercándome más a él y poniendo su rostro entre mis manos. Sus ojos estaban más cerca que nunca. —¡Júralo!

—Bella, no sabes las cosas malas que hecho. No merezco estar contigo, no puedo estar más aquí…

—¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿Me vas abandonar? ¿No me quieres? —pregunté con un hilo de voz y sentía que mi corazón congelado comenzaba a tronarse, listo para romperse en pedazos.

—No es eso… Es sólo que sería demasiado egoísta, después de todo lo que hice. Soy un monstruo, un demonio, ¿no lo entiendes, Bella? Mereces a alguien mejor… Si hubiera sabido antes que en verdad había alguien para mí, no hubiera…

—¡No, no, yo te quiero a ti! ¿Me escuchas, Edward? No me importa lo que hayas hecho. Te equivocaste y estás arrepentido, eso es suficiente —murmuré ahogadamente contra su pecho, ahora abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas, intentando reforzar mis palabras.

—¿De verdad me quieres? ¿De verdad…? —comenzó a decir él, pero lo interrumpí cuando estrellé mis labios contra los suyos. Gemí ante el contacto cálido y suave y casi me derrito allí mismo. Edward jadeó de la sorpresa y luego un gruñido gutural salió de su pecho. Ninguno de los dos nos resistimos y profundizamos el beso. Y allí mismo, mientras sentía sus suaves labios moverse contra los míos, que todo lo que había en mi interior se alborotara en una espiral y revolviera todo en mí.

Ahora una fuerte electricidad nos rodeaba, con él tocándome ahora, con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y aferrando mi cuerpo el suyo. A cada segundo que pasaba iba perdiendo el control de lo que hacía, mis pensamientos se nublaron y dejé de pensar, mi cuerpo comenzaba a frotarse con el suyo sin que pudiera detenerlo. Mis manos por fin hacían lo que tanto habían anhelado hacer con ese cabello bronce durante mucho tiempo, tirando y revolviéndolo como nunca, provocando en él gruñidos guturales de placer.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, tocándonos, explorándonos y aferrándonos uno al otro. Sólo sé que esa espiral en mi interior había comenzado a aligerarse y ahora todo en mi interior comenzaba a encajar como si se tratara de un rompecabezas. Sin que yo lo supiera, dejamos de besarnos, y ahora todo parecía estar claro para mí. Esa angustia y ese vacío habían desaparecido, ahora estaba completa.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé por ti… Ahora me arrepiento de no haber esperado un poco más, fui muy estúpido, así no habría pasado esto… Lo siento mucho, Bella, realmente quería regresar desde hace mucho tiempo —comenzó a decir. Todavía estábamos abrazados, no quería separarme de él, porque sentía una gran tranquilidad aspirando su aroma y sintiendo su calidez. Me sentía como en casa.

—Me contaron lo que pasó, Edward. Sé cómo debiste de haberte sentido… Yo comenzaba a sentirme igual al ver que no aparecías… —repliqué algo ausente, mientras recordaba todos esos años de soledad. —Si querías regresar, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

—Tardé muchos años en arrepentirme de todo lo que estaba haciendo, de ver que las cosas que hacía no estaban bien. Yo… no sabía la clase de monstruo en la que me había convertido gracias a mi ceguera. Cuando me di cuenta de todo esto ya no pude regresar… Sabía que Carlisle ni nadie de la familia me perdonaría por todo lo que había hecho, por decepcionarlos así. La vergüenza y la rabia contra mí mismo fueron demasiado.

—Oh, Edward… —murmuré, negando con la cabeza al ver lo perdido que había estado y estaba. Él no tenía idea de lo mucho que lo admiraba y amaba Carlisle, al igual que el resto de su familia —¿Qué estuviste haciendo durante todo este tiempo? —añadí, comenzando a acariciar sus sedosos cabellos, al no poder resistir el impulso. Edward cerró los ojos y pareció algo distraído por mi contacto, pero luego continuó:

—Decidí regresar a mi dieta original y empecé a vagar por el mundo, de alguna forma castigándome por todo lo que había hecho con la monotonía y la aplastante soledad. Cada día parecía ser un eternidad para mí, el dolor y la desolación se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes, pero logré resistirlo por mucho tiempo. Pero ya no podía soportarlo, sólo quería acabar con esta existencia y los Vulturis fueron la mejor opción…

Un escalofrío me recorrió y me encogí entre los brazos de Edward al sólo pensar de nuevo lo que había estado a punto de pasar. —¿Vas a quedarte conmigo, verdad?

—Sí, Bella —me dijo, depositándome un beso en la cabeza y haciendo mis piernas de gelatina. —Aún cuando siga sin entender cómo puedes querer estar con alguien como yo…

—Edward… —comencé a decir, mientras suspiraba con exasperación.

—Lo sé, Bella, lo sé —me interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Ahora comprendía mucho más todo lo que me había dicho Alice sobre Edward. Sobre lo exasperantemente necio y autocompasivo que era, hasta tal punto que se volvía insoportable para ellos. Pero le haría saber lo poco que me importaba todo eso, ahora que estaban por fin juntos.

—Bien, entonces, vamos con Carlisle… —comencé a decir. Casi quise reírme por la cara de horror y nervios que puso en ese momento, pero sabía que esto era algo delicado para él y me contuve.

—Bella no… —me interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza y poniéndose visiblemente incómodo. Me separé de él de nuevo.

—Sí, Edward, vamos a ir. Es hora de que dejes de pensar esas cosas sobre ti y tu familia. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que Carlisle te quiere, eres como un hijo para él. No sabes lo triste que se ponía cada vez que salías al tema, pero aún así no dejaba de hablar cosas maravillosas de ti. Toda tu familia te quiere de vuelta…

—Ahora es _tu_ familia —interrumpió Edward y casi quise rodar los ojos por sus palabras. —Nunca me van a perdonar esto, no quieren que vuelva…

—Sino quisieran que volvieras no me hubieran convertido y no me hubieran mandado a detener la tontería que estabas a punto de hacer. Ellos querían venir, pero reconocerías sus esencias y apresurarías tu muerte… Así que, _vamos_, a regresar con _nuestra_ familia, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando hacia el suelo nerviosamente. Suspiré y tomé su rostro para alzarlo y obligarlo a mirarme. —Edward, por favor, inténtalo. Verás que las cosas no son como piensas, por favor —le supliqué, mirándolo intensamente.

—Está bien —respondió. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y me lancé a abrazarlo en forma de agradecimiento y felicidad. Edward se rió ligeramente de una manera tan hermosa que fue música para mis oídos.

—Verás que todo estará bien. Comenzarás de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado —dije firmemente. Le sonreí y él me lanzó una hermosa sonrisa torcida que casi hizo mi corazón latir y mi pecho sentirse cálido. Allí supe que todo comenzaba a estar bien. Miró mis labios por unos segundos y comenzó a inclinarse lentamente, apresuré las cosas y junté mis labios con los suyos.

Allí empezamos nuestra eternidad juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>»Nota de Autor:<strong>

+Ahmm, ¿y qué tal? Espero que no haya quedado muy torpe o malo. Tardé muchísimo en escrbirlo, pero por fin aquí está. Quise darle un giro total a la historia de Twilight. Que Edward no hubiese regresado de sus años rebeldes, pero que el resto de la historia siguiera exactamente igual, con Bella mudándose a Forks y encontrándose con los Cullen. El que Edward hubiese ido con los Vulturi... desde mi punto de vista es lo que probablemente hubiera terminado por hacer si no se hubira encontrado con Bella o la hubiera abandonado por miedo a su sangre. No se puede vivir con tanta soledad. Creo.

Gracias por leer y espero que puedan comentarme algo,

**Leon**  
><strong>Miércoles 7 de septiembre de 2011.<strong>


End file.
